Technical Field
This invention relates generally to valves for a pool cleaning system and more particularly to an adapter for use on an in-floor pool cleaning system.
State of the Art
In certain areas of the country and the world, residents are inclined to have a swimming pool on their property. These pools provide a great opportunity for recreation, but also require consistent maintenance. One aspect of pool maintenance that must be present is cleaning of the pool. In most instances, some type of automated cleaning is used as part of the cleaning of the pool. Some of these pool cleaning systems include systems such as suction-side pool cleaners, pressure side pool cleaners, robotic pool cleaners, and in-floor pool cleaning systems.
In-floor pool cleaning systems require a valve that distributes water through various ports to deliver to a pop-up nozzle located on the pool floor. A common number of ports are five. The valves are specific to these types of ports, wherein valves are created to have 5 ports coinciding with the 5 ports delivering water to the popup nozzles. These 5 port systems are lacking in the ability to be used with another type of valve, such as a 6 port valve.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows a 5 port in-floor pool cleaning system to be used with another type of valve different from a 5 port valve.